


Percy and the Pegasus Café // Jercy

by Gabyyyyy0OmgThereIsAFangirl



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29737968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabyyyyy0OmgThereIsAFangirl/pseuds/Gabyyyyy0OmgThereIsAFangirl
Summary: Something really random. Short one-shot.Barista Percy. Customer Jason. Blackjack.-----''And that, kids, is how I met your father.'' Jason happily finished the story.
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 14





	Percy and the Pegasus Café // Jercy

It was Percy's second week as a barista. He had been so excited when he first started but it turned out he wouldn't be allowed to work with the pegasus' until he was a Certified Pegasus Handler and he couldn't even take the exam until he was eighteen.

Not to mention Percy had only just moved to the city so he didn't even know anyone. He sighed comically as he made yet another mocha and looked at the customers as they petted the pegasus.

"Hey, Percy," the shift supervisor said. "There's a customer over there waiting for a Kiss Spice latte."

Percy smiled a blinding smile and went to bring the customer's order. When he got to the table, Percy couldn't keep from gasping. For one thing, the customer was able to actually pet Blackjack, the meanest pegasus in the café! Hardly anyone could get near Blackjack and there was a rumor he killed a janitor one night.

But the main reason for the gasp was the customer himself. Percy had never admitted it to anyone, but he had a major kink for blondes. And the customer was easily the most handsome blonde Percy has ever seen.

"You must be new," the customer said loudly. "I'm Jason. Um, can I have my latte, please?"

Percy held out the Kiss Spice latte but Blackjack leaped up and snapped at the latte like a rabid dog. The latte spilled all over the floor. There was an awkward silence between them until Percy came to his senses and apologized.

"Sorry," Percy said silently and reached for a rag. But Blackjack already licked up the latte.

''No problem. Y'know you're cute. Here's my number.'' Jason said giving him a piece of paper. Percy blushed. Jason was, after all, really handsome. Percy watched longingly as Jason walked out of the cafe.

When he finally got home after a long day of work, he looked at the paper Jason gave him. On it was written a phone number in cursive. He added Jason's number in his contacts and went to sleep with a smile on his face.

He texted Jason the next day. They messaged for a bit until Jason called him and they talked for hours since it was Percy's day off. Jason finally asked Percy to go on a date with him and he happily accepted the offer.

\-----

''And that, kids, is how I met your father.'' Jason happily finished the story. He looked at his husband who was sitting next to him. One of their adopted children, Luke, asked:

''One more story, please.'' He looked at them with those hard-to-resist puppy dog eyes while the other kids started repeating 'please' over and over again.

Jason laughed but continued telling stories until all kids fell asleep with happy smiles on their faces. Jason and Percy gently picked them up and carried them to each of their beds. After all of the kids were tucked in their beds and the living room was cleaned, Jason and Percy went to their room. Percy snuggled next to Jason, and Jason wrapped his arms protectively around Percy.

''I love you, Jason.'' Percy said before drifting off to sleep.

''I love you too, Percy.'' Jason replied before he also fell asleep.


End file.
